The Song Plays Again
by 101 giraffes
Summary: Perry gets Captured by a mysterious person, and is turned into a human girl. Then, She is sold to Doof for over 3k... What happens? (THIS WILL NOT BE UPDATED FOR ANOTHER FEW WEEKS, BUT I AM WRITING ANOTHER CHAPPY)
1. Chapter 2

Perry was sitting in the backyard of his home. Phineas was watching his favorite show, Building101, and Ferb was looking at his new toolbox. Phineas was almost hypnotized by the new tools. And Ferb was building a small, real working car.

Everything was normal, except for the fact that Candace wasn't at home, she was at the mall.

Phineas pulled Perry closer to him, Showing him the TV.

Perry was almost relaxed, almost, when Multiple men in black suits bust in through the door, pulling Perry out of the small, red haired boys hands.

"Pewry!" He screamed, still not able to pronounce his 'R's correctly.

Perry looked at him, his eyes slightly focused on the small, frightened boy.

**(This is a break line. It is broken. D: )**

Perry sat in the cold, dark cage, wondering just why he deserved this. Why was he taken away from his family on his birthday? He was turning 6, and was very proud of it. But when the men came and pulled him out of Phineas's arms, well, he was as scared as a baby. Then they had thrown him in this stupid cage, and soon, he was speeding away from his home.

_It might have something to do with the OWCA, _He thought. But why would they reveal themselves?

Soon the door to the van opened, and the cage was forcefully pulled out. Perry's body was slammed against the floor of the cage, and he could have sworn that he heard something crack.

"Do you know why you're here, Pest?" A man asked.

Perry chattered back, and the man laughed.

"You're here, because Rodney wanted you. Do you know who Rodney is?"

A shiver went down Perry's spine. Rodney… Rodney had nearly killed him before, and he really didn't want to meet him again.

The man smiled, and pulled a big shot out of his coat pocket. Another man came over, and picked up the frightened platypus, and chained him down.

Soon, the man with the shot came up. He had a smile on his face.

Perry watched the blue liquid in the shot with horror. He struggled, but the man was faster. He slammed the shot into the small platypuses side, scaring the poor creature. Perry suddenly felt a burning sensation in his side, and he screamed.

The man laughed again, his fat belly shaking. "Nighty night, Perry."

Perry felt himself slipping away from consciousness, as the burning sensation spread. Soon, he was out cold.

**(Break line, breakline, hahaha, thump, perry rocks) **

Rodney smiled at his two minions.

"Good job," he congratulated them. "Now that I have Perry, I can do anything!"

"Yeah, but why did you want to turn him-" One of the minions started.

"SHUSH UP!" Screamed Rodney. "We must keep the reader in suspense."

Suddenly, a girl walked in.

"Hi!" She said. "I am 101 Giraffes, and I am going to punish Rodney for breaking the forth wall."

Soon Rodney was on the floor.

"Man that girl can kick…"

Rodney got up, and wiped off his lab coat. The girl was gone.

"Anyways, we can proceed as planned."

(**Do Be Do Be Do Bah! BREAK LIIINNNEE! :D) **

Perry woke up, still quite dazed. He decided t do a body check before he opened his eyes.

Legs? Not broken. Arms? Not broken. Fingers? Toes? All fine. He opened his eyes, and decided to check for cuts and bruises, but as soon as he looked at his hand, he screamed.

He was a human.

**:D:D:D:D sorry I took SO long to update. Just to tell you, the rest f the storry is dedicted to: ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! :D **


	2. Petra the Human

**I have a perfectly good reason for not Updating sooner. **

**Everyone: *glares***

**Me: … no, I don't. But anyways, FINALLY UPDATING! **

Now, Perry would be ok with being human. As long as he was a guy… but, sadly, that was not the case. He was a girl.

He err…. She….. had short teal hair that went down to her shoulders. She also had a very nice figure, and she was wearing a detective coat showing off her figure.

She sighed, blowing the Hair out of her face. Suddenly, she looked to her left, and saw a door burst open, Rodney Walking in with Doof following.

"This," Said Rodney, "Is The agencies top agent."

Doof stared at the girl. "A… female?"

Rodney's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"So. Our deal. You can take her for the 2 grand." Rodney said.

Doof looked her over, before nodding. "Fair enough." He said, Handing him a check.

Rodney Gagged and tied up Perry, before handing him—or… her… over.

oOoOoOoooOoooOooooOooooooooO 

Perry arrived back at DEI before she was untied.

She had fear clearly in her eyes, and she whimpered quietly.

Doof had taken her gag out, ( haha that sounds funny XD) and then asked her a question.

_**Doof POV **_

I wasn't so sure how I felt about this girl.

So I asked, "Do you know why you're here?"

And her response startled me.

"Please," She said, her voice like an angel. "Don't hurt me…."

I melted at that. This girl was beautiful, she had the sweetest voice ever, and she was scared out of her mind.

I decided to ask her a different question.

"Have you ever… Fought anyone?"

"No."

"Do you know how to hurt someone?"

"Yes."

"Will you hurt me?"

"No."

Doof sighed, not sure of what to do. Then, He slowly reached out, and undid the knot that was holding her in place.

She slowly relaxed, before muttering a soft, "Thank you…"

Heinz smiled at that. "What is your name?"

The girl looked up.

Heinz realized he may have just made her feel uncomfortable, so he started out. "My name is Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

The girl looked up at him. "You can call me Petra."

He smiled. "That is an amazing name!" He said so happy it made her smile.

"Are ya hungry?"

She nodded, and smiled.

"What are ya hungry for? "

She smiled, "Can I have a salad?"

He nodded, and beckoned her into the kitchen. "So…" He said.

She looked up at him.

"Do you wanna… maybe.. stay here for a while?"

She tilted her head in curiosity.

"I have a guest room… and I don't have that many visitors…"

She nodded happily. She couldn't go back to the agency like…. Like _this._

"I'll show you your room!"


	3. Chapter 4

**I'm back... so... Yeah. I tried to put more time and thought into this. Anyways... **

* * *

><p>Doof Lit the last candle, before blowing out the match, staring at the beautiful table. It was covered with a silk tablecloth, with a beautiful lace pattern on the edges. He smiled, before frowning again. What if it was too much? What if she didn't appriciate it? What if-<p>

His thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing. He walked over to the phone, before picking it up.

"What do you want?" He said.

The voice on the other end made him feel guilty for answering that.

"Umm... Dad? You were supposed to pick me up an hour ago."

"Sorry sweety, I've been busy..."

"Surre... With what?"

"Um... Stuff..."

"Whatever. I'll be there in about 5 minutes, because I decided to walk. "

"Oh..."

**With Vanessa...**

"Whatever." She said, rolling her eyes. "I'll be there in about five minutes." She then decided to add, "Because I decided to walk."

"Oh..."

She rolled her eyes, about to scream at here dad, when she heard a female voice on the other side of the phone.

"What was that, Doofy?"

Wait. What? What was he doing with a girl?

"Oh, that was nothing, Petra. Just my daughter, I forgot to pick her up."

"Good job, Doofus."

Vanessa smiled. She liked this chick.

She walked up the stairs, into her dad's place.

****Her eyes widened at what she saw. her dad was sitting on one side of a table, grinning like some crazy person. On the other side of the table was an extremely beautiful woman, with teal hair.

Oh. My. Gosh.

She let out a small sqeal, getting the attention from them both.

"What?" Her dad asked.

"You are SO in love with her."

"Wh-What?"

"Yeah. I know it."

Perry... err... Petra... Walked over to them. "Wait... you.. Like me?"

His eyes shot up at her. "Ummm... Welll... I.. Umm..." But he got cut off, as a pair of lips slowly moved towards his.

He glanced into her eyes, before leaning forward too. They were so close. Then, her lips slowly parted.

Doofs eyes closed, as he prepared the lips to impact with each other. He felt Petra's breath on his lips, And then, Petra licked his nose, before running away.

"Catch me if you can!"

"UGH! That was so not COOL!"

**This is mainly a filler chappy... sorry for shortess :( **


	4. Who I really am

Doof sighed, a sigh full of sadness, pain, and despair, as one word pounded through his head. 'Why?'

Why had he tried? She wouldn't like him in the same way he liked her... he should have known _that _much at least. Who would fall in love with an ugly, evil scientist?

Why didn't she like him? This was a no Brainer. He was Evil, She was good. But... Why?

Why wasn't he okay with it? If she truly didn't love him, then she would at least tell him, right?

But then, there is one more question. Why not? Why not them together?

So he just sat there, hoping everything would get better. And it might. But Why would it?

* * *

><p>Petra Decided that it was time. It was time to tell Doof who he really was.<p>

Doof had been his nemesis for almost two years now... right?

Maybe... Maybe he would understand. Maybe he would be okay with it.

Maybe he would get mad, though. Maybe he would try to get rid of him... or... um... her.

So, she went into the room he was in. She looked down at him, and saw his tear stained face.

* * *

><p>Doof looked up at the sound of footsteps. He turned his head to see Petra standing in the doorway.<p>

"I have something to tell you..." She began. "I'm not sure if you will be okay with it or not. "

She sat down next to him.

"You remember Perry, right?"

"Yes, he's my nemesis. How do _you _know him?"

Perry looked him in the eyes, before placing a small fedora on his head.

"Perry the hot woman?!"

Perry looked at him and smiled. "Sorry I lied to you..."

"Wait, wait, wait, so... Rodney did this to you?"

"Yes."

"I fell in love with my nemesis."

"Yes."

"And... you licked my _nose?_"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"So... Want to go... see a movie or something?"

Doof looked up, a small smile on his lips. "I would love to, Perry the Human Girl."

"You know, you can just call me Perry."

Doof thought that over. "Nah."


	5. Burlesque

Doof Grabbed his coat, ready to go out with Perry. Perry was holding a small sheet of Paper.

"What's that?" Asked Doof, Curious as always.

"I got a job."

"... Why?"

"I need money."

"Why?"

"So you won't have to keep Paying for me..."

"Well, you are Sorta my Captive."

"Not really."

"Kinda."

"Okay, Fine. I'm your 'Captive'."

"So your not getting a job?"

"I'm still getting the job."

"Oh."

"I was wondering if We could stop by where it is."

"Well.. okay."

"I have a show tonight at 9:00..."

"A... show? So your like.. an Actress?"

"Kind of..."

"Okaay..."

"The place I work is also Kind of A Restaurant..."

"Great! We can eat there."

Doof took the small piece of paper, glancing at the words on it.

"You have to be kidding me." He said.

They pulled up to the building And saw the bright pink sign that flashed 'Burlesque'.

"You... Dance here now?"

"Yes..."

He shrugged, and walked in, Perry right Behind him.

As soon as they got inside, A girl walked up. "Perry!"

Perry Looked up. "Hi Christy." She smiled.

"We need you on stage. Like, RIGHT NOW."

"Why?"

"Someone quit today."

"Oh..."

"Your Boyfriend can find a seat, but I need you!"

She dragged Perry away.

Doof shrugged yet again, and went to find a seat.

Not long after, the curtians rose.

He instantly saw Perry, in a short, Red, outfit with a Black mini tutu.

His eyes grew wide at the sight of her like this.

THe entire Stage was Dark, except for a single spotlight on Perry, The main singer.

_Underneath the city lights_

_There is a world few know about_

_Where rules don't apply, no_

_And you can't keep a good girl down _

Perry Paused singing, looking at Him.

The song picked up tempo a little, and the lights turned all on so you could see all four dancers, all dressed similar to Perry.

They all started snapping to the beat, popping their waist while doing so.

They all moved into position, Perry and another girl, who was blonde, side by side in the front and two other girls in the back. On either side of Perry and the Blonde girl.

_She goin' through the club looking for a good time_

_Gonna make that, shake that money on a dime_

_Don't need a sugar daddy, she can work it just fine_

_Up on the table, she'll be dancing all night_

They all sang together, dancing while doing so; Making sure to show off their.. ahem... Parts...

Perry starting singing again, Putting her entire heart and soul into the song.

_Yeah, baby doll just comes alive_

_Under the spotlight, all the girls wanna fall in line_

_We say, hey, here come the ladies 'bout to give a little show_

_Hey, here go the boozie, gonna show a little more_

Doof sat down, in love with watching the dance. They kept moving around the stage, and doing things that make guys feel... To put it nicely, Happy.

_Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest_

_Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test_

_Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best_

_So get your tush up, show me how you Burlesque_

After a little more Dancing and singing, the curtains closed. Doof waited until Perry walked back to Give him a small present.

Perry sat down, and smiled at the small velvet red present waiting for her.

"Is this for me?"

Doof blushed a deep red. "Y-Yes..."

"Aww!" Perry opened it. Inside was a necklace, and the charm was a small fedora.

She immediately gasped, and looked at him. "You got this for me?"

"I-If you don't like it... I could take it back..."

"I love it, Doofy."

Doof was about to say something, when a pair of lips crashed into his.

"Thank you..."Perry muttered, before kissing him again.

* * *

><p><strong>This chappy just happens to have a dedication! This is dedicated to Kitty In Boots! :D <strong>


	6. Chapter 7

Doof pulled on the coller of his tuxedo. Maybe Going to this so called 'PnF Summer Bash Dance' Wasn't the greatest Idea.

He Stood up straight, and went into the Living room to wait for Vanessa and Perry- Vanessa went out to buy her a new dress.

He rolled his eyes. Why were girls so... so... Girly?

Soon, He saw Perry Burst in through his door, Say a quick thanks to Vanessa, and Ran into the Bathroom to change.

Doof sighed. As soon as she walked out, he would tell her they had to put it off.

She walked in in an amazing Teal dress, And she had her hair done like a Princess, and she had Beutiful Red lips.

Doof Changed his mind. He REALLY wanted to dance with her.

Doof walked up to her.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes! Thank you so much!"

He laughed, turning a shade of Pink.

"Um... Let's go!"

They got in his car, and drove to the PnF dance.

As soon as they arrived, Perry bolted out. "C'mon let's go!"

As soon as they walked in, Perry squealed with Glee.

"I'll be right back!"

She ran off in a direction to greet the owners of the Party.

Doof Growled with Jealousy.

He turned around, and Heinz hissed at what- or who- he saw.

Roger was standing there in a tux, with two Girls standing next to him.

As soon as Roger saw him, he smiled. "C'mon over here, Heinz!"

The Scientist walked over to the Mayor, and forced a smile.

"Hi _Roger." _

* * *

><p>Perry started walking back to Doof, before she gasped at what she saw.<p>

Roger was picking on Doofy.

"Well, look who's _Single _again this year!"

The Girls laughed at Rogers so called 'Funny' Joke.

She smirked, as she thought of a plan.

Looking at the sad Evil Scientist, she smiled seductively.

She walked up. "Hi." She said, her voice enchanting. " Mr. Doofenshmirtz, I was looking for you."

Roger held out a hand. "Nice to meet you Miss. What's your name?"

She snickered. "I wasn't talking to _you_ Show off. I was talking to _him." _She pointed at Heinz.

Roger just stared. "But... He... Ugly... Mayor... I..."

She pushed him out of the way, walking up to Heinz. "Sorry about me running off, I just wanted to meet the Makers of the dance."

Then, A slow Dance song started.

"May I?" Asked Roger, Trying to be better than Heinz.

"No."

She grabbed Doof's Hand, and walked off with him. And She was happy. It was an amazing moment. Nothing could ruin it.

She smiled as he pulled her closer. Nothing in the world could.

Suddenly, Major Monogram bursted in, with over 500 FBI agents behind him.

Nothing, except maybe that.


End file.
